victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Minor Ships
Minor Ships are the lesser known ships on Victorious. Since there are many characters on the show, there is much speculation over couplings and pairings. Pairings can either be platonic friendships and/or romantic relationships. Pairings can be made up of both once-appearing characters and regular characters. Sometimes, if the amount of evidence grows to a particularly staggering amount, the characters interact often, and it seems like an extremely possible candidate for a canon onscreen relationship, the pairing can move on to have their own pairing page. Other couples considered to be "Minor Pairings" however they have their own page including Rinjin (Robbie and Sinjin) and Lori (Tori and Lane). Andryse Andryse is the pairing of André Harris and Alyse (Andr/é and Al/'yse'). They only interact in The Gorilla Club. Season 3 Moments 'The Gorilla Club' *André walks up to Alyse at school, and Alyse seems happy to see him. *André asks Alyse to go with him to the Gorilla Club. *André is upset when Jade makes him do the Hammer Dance in front of Alyse, and he tries to stop her to avoid embarrassing himself in front of Alyse. *Alyse walks away from him, seemingly shocked that André would do a dance like that, upsetting him. *André runs after Alyse as she walks away and tries to get her to stay. Gallery IMG 1269.PNG IMG 1270.PNG IMG 1271.PNG Balyssa Balyssa is the pairing of Beck Oliver and Alyssa Vaughn (B'''/eck and '''Alyssa). They only interact in Jade Dumps Beck. It is unknown if Alyssa will ever appear again on the show. Season 1 Moments 'Jade Dumps Beck' *Beck and Alyssa are in the same yoga class. *They take a picture together, which is seen all across Hollywood Arts. *Alyssa texts Beck seven times in one day. *Beck and Jade break up as a result of their friendship. *Beck rides in Alyssa's car at lunch, and they drive in it together, laughing. *Alyssa tells that Beck he is amazing. Gallery Beck and Alyssa.jpg Bvas.jpg Beck and Alyssa Vaughn.JPG Bayley Bayley 'is the pairing of Beck Oliver and Hayley Ferguson ('B/eck and H/'ayley'). They only interact in Freak the Freak Out. It is unknown if they will interact again, as Hayley has only appeared once on the show so far. Beck appears to not like her. Season 1 Moments 'Freak the Freak Out' *Hayley seems attracted to Beck. She goes up to Beck and starts flirting. *Hayley compliments Beck's hair. *Hayley is ready to fight with Jade for Beck. *Beck seems uncomfortable with her touching his hand, but he doesn't stop it. *Even after she finds out Beck goes to Hollywood Arts, which she considers the school for wannabes, Hayley seems to like Beck. *Hayley is happy to know that if she wins her bet with Jade and Cat, she gets to kiss Beck. Gallery Hayley nervous.jpg Hayley rejected.jpg IMG 3827.PNG IMG 3828.PNG IMG 3829.PNG IMG 3830.PNG IMG 3831.PNG IMG 3832.PNG Beckinjin Beckinjin 'is the pairing between Beck Oliver and Sinjin Van Cleef ('Beck and S/'injin'). They do not interact often, but they seem to be acquaintances. Season 1 'Tori the Zombie' *Sinjin might have started the disco music to break up the moment between Beck and Tori because he was jealous of the attention Beck was giving her. *Beck doesn't get mad at Sinjin for playing the disco music (unlike Jade). *Beck dances to Sinjin's disco music in the end. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *Beck doesn't seem mad or freaked out when Jade learns Sinjin is in her house. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Sinjin excitedly tells the group to sing another song and Beck says "NO." but in a nice tone. 'Rex Dies' *Beck and André accidentally blow Sinjin to the ground with the Turblow Jet. Beck says, "Sorry Sinj!" and Sinjin replies with, "It happens." Season 3 'The Worst Couple' *Sinjin invited Beck to his game show. *Sinjin only brought up the Victorious students as contestants because the 1st group wasn't good-looking enough. This means he considers Beck to be good-looking. *Beck tells Jade "We're trying to help our friend with his game show!" meaning he considers Sinjin a friend. *Sinjin was afraid of Jade instead of trying to hit on her, implying that he could have purposely broken them up to get to Beck and not her. 'The Blonde Squad' *Beck has entrusted Sinjin with being the cameraman for his film. He also is in charge of playing the film during the showing. *They are seen having a short conversation during filming. *Beck politely asks Sinjin to "please stop eating birdseed" and Sinjin replies "Don't you think I would if I could?" meaning he didn't want to disturb Beck's film but he couldn't help it and expected him to understand. TheSlap.com Hints *Sinjin writes a poem about Jade, and in it he said he talked to Beck. The poem goes like this: **'I just talked to Beck. ' **'Said you guys are breaking up.' **'I am your rebound!' *Sinjin posts on TheSlap, "Beck's hair is like a precious metal. All shiny and... well... precious." His mood is "amazed." *Sinjin posts on TheSlap, "A monkey at the zoo sneezed on me and now I think I have the flu. Sorry in advance if I get you sick." Beck then tells him that he can't get sick from a monkey's germs. *Sinjin makes a post about shaving his facial hair. Beck says, "You have facial hair?" and Sinjin confirms it. *Sinjin captioned a photo saying that he hoped Beck and Jade broke up because of their relationship and not because of something he did, maybe meaning that although he has a crush on Jade, he wouldn't want to purposefully break them up because he is Beck's friend. *This post: **Beck: Partying in Hermosa. Jade can't come. Who should I invite? **Sinjin: I'm available. Gallery IMG 1526.PNG IMG_9036.PNG Tbs25.jpg Tbs27.jpg Tbs29.jpg Tbs43.jpg Cane Cane is the pairing of Cat and Lane (C'/at and L/'ane). This pairing will never happen, due to the large age difference between Cat and Lane. The following is only to discuss the friendship and student-counselor relationship between them, as any romantic relationship would be illegal. Season 1 Moments 'Robarazzi' *Lane talks to Cat about her problem with Sky Store, but gets distracted by her tennis ball cleaner. *Cat shows Lane her new items excitedly. 'Beck's Big Break' *Cat is adamant about Robbie going to see Lane about his dreams, showing that she trusts him to help her friends. *Cat told Robbie that Lane helped her with a lot of her problems. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Lane yells at Tori for spraying Cat (and Daniel) with hot cheese. Season 2 Moments 'Tori Gets Stuck' *Rex tells Lane that there's a car parked in Robbie's butt, and Cat is part of the group that goes to visit Robbie at the hospital. 'Helen Back Again' *Lane claps for Cat's juggling. *Lane smiles widely when Cat starts the juggling portion of her audition. 'Who Did It to Trina?' *Lane interviews Cat (along with Robbie, Jade, Tori, André and Rex.) *Lane looks at Cat with an odd expression after she has her flashback. Season 3 'The Worst Couple' *Lane asks Luther why he would do whatever he thought he was doing to an unconscious Cat (we never get to know what he is thinking). *Lane seems concerned about what exactly was going on with Cat and Luther. 'Tori & Jade's Play Date' *In a deleted scene, Lane compliments Robbie and Cat's ability to tell people bad news through song. *He asks them to inform a boy of his expulsion for him and they agree to do it. *He tells them the type of music the boy likes, giving Cat the idea of what kind of song to sing to him. 'Crazy Ponnie' *Cat tries to hide behind Lane and use him as a human shield when Jade is attacking her, showing that she trusts him to protect her. *Lane grabs and restrains Jade so she won't kill Cat. Moments from Other Programs 'IParty with Victorious' *Lane helps Cat communicate with others while she can't talk by giving her a talking headband that works by bluetooth to use until her voice gets better. *Cat excitedly starts to tell Lane about what her brother did. *Though Lane doesn't want to hear Cat's explanation of what her brother did, he nicely tells her, "Well, I don't need to know everything." TheSlap Hints *Cat leaves a message on Lane's page that says,"Hi Lane!" with a smiley emoticon. *Cat and Lane have the following conversation on TheSlap: **'Lane': I want to see some creativity in this year's costume contest or you're disqualified. Just wearing cat ears IS NOT a costume! **'Cat': But I always wear cat ears! **'Cat': Get it? **'Cat': Cuz my name is Cat and I have ears… Cat ears! Gallery File:Screenshot2.jpg File:Tumblr_lmqza3EF2f1qbb7qqo1_500.jpg IPWV172.png IPWV171.png IPWV170.png IPWV169.png IPWV168.png IPWV167.png IPWV165.png IPWV164.png IPWV37.png Caniel Caniel is the pairing of Cat and Daniel (C'/at and D/'aniel). They were boyfriend and girlfriend for a period of time, about 3 days (confirmed by Cat on TheSlap. It was never mentioned in the show how their relationship ended, except that they never appear again as a couple. It is unknown if they will ever interact again, as Daniel cheated on her by kissing Tori and has only had one appearance on the show so far. Season 1 Moments 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Cat and Daniel date in this episode. *Cat brings Daniel to meet her friends, suggesting she is serious about him. *She says, "This is the guy I was telling you about!" meaning she has talked about him before. *When Cat sees Danny, she squeals and leaps into his arms, and they kiss. *Danny assures Cat that he isn't freaked out about having his ex around because he wants her to be happy. *Cat and Danny make out in the hallway. *Danny comes and visits Cat at lunch, covering her eyes and asking her to guess who's behind her. When she realizes it's him, they kiss and he slides in next to her. *When Cat guesses that the one covering her eyes is Beck, Daniel has a weird look on his face, possibly jealous that she would guess another guy. *Cat makes Danny brownies. *Daniel likes Cat's brownies, even though he told Tori when they were dating that he didn't eat them. *Daniel and Cat attend the Kick Back together. *Daniel dances with Cat at the Kick Back, and they Eskimo kiss. *Danny and Cat are kissing passionately when Tori sprays them with hot cheese. *Danny seems angry at Tori for spraying cheese on Cat. *Danny seems sorry that he kissed Tori. *Cat is upset because Tori kissed Daniel. 'The Slap.com Hints' *Cat posted, "I'VE GOT A NEW BOYFRIEND!!!! His name is Daniel. His hair is fuzzy." *On the Slap, Cat posts that Danny was angry with her for forgetting about their Valentine's Day dinner, implying that they dated a few more weeks after the episode however broke up sometime before Sleepover at Sikowitz's, the episode in which Cat goes on a date with Jason Sikowitz. Gallery C N B D 0 1.png CNB.jpg C N B D C.png Caniel.jpg Beck+cat.jpg Canieldancewellkiss.jpg Canielcutee.jpg Cason Cason is the pairing of Cat and Jason (C'/at and J/'ason). It is unknown if they actually dated, but they seemed to be having fun together. It is also unknown if they will interact again, as Jason only made one appearance in the show so far. Season 1 Moments 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *Cat purposely breaks character after hearing that Jason was going to the Moxy to hang out with Jason, showing that she found hanging out with him to be more fun and important than winning the Method Acting contest. *Cat and Jason leave Sikowitz's house together. *Jason puts his arm around Cat. *Cat snuggles really close to Jason when they are at the Vega household watching the movie. Gallery S A S C B.png Screen11.jpg Cat and Jason.png Tumblr lool2dHMXO1qkog2vo1 500.gif IMG_0280.PNG Cavan Cavan is the pairing of Cat and Evan (Ca/t and E/'van'). They dated in The Blonde Squad. Christiella Christiella is the pairing of Christie and Bella (Christi/e and B/'ella'). They are both Northridge girls and seem to be best friends. They go on dates together with other guys and rob them of their money/valuable items. It is unknown if they will ever appear again on the show. Season 1 Moments 'Freak the Freak Out' *They both go on a date together with Rex (and Robbie). *Neither is amused by Robbie's telling of the joke, but both are amused by Rex's. *They walk together along the street, looking through a wallet and tossing stuff out. *They go on a date with Sinjin and steal his watch. Gallery Christy & Bella; North Ridge Girls-1.JPG Sinjin meets the Northridge Girls.JPG Girls.jpg Tumblr lob45xBOmG1qml0uuo1 500.png IMG 3817.PNG IMG 4255.PNG IMG 4257.PNG Cinjin Cinjin is the pairing of Cat and Sinjin (C'/at and S/'injin). Another possible name for the ship is Sat (S'/injin and C/'at). They seem to be acquaintances. They possibly date at the end of Robarazzi, but even if they did, they broke up before the next episode. 'Season 1 Moments' 'The Birthweek Song' *Sinjin sits behind Cat in class. *He keeps looking at her instead of Robbie during Robbie's presentation. 'Robarazzi' *Cat asks Sinjin if he has a credit card to fool him into buying her items from Sky Store. When he says he does, she flirts with him and asks if he would like to call her. *He responds that he would and excitedly runs off to buy a cell phone. This implies that Sinjin is willing to spend lots of money just to be able to call Cat. We don't know if they ever did date. If they did, it doesn't last because Cat starts dating Daniel in Cat's New Boyfriend. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Sinjin is a part of the new Diddly-Bops group that Cat creates. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *Cat wears a shirt that says "I love nerds," and Sinjin is a nerd. 'Season 2 Moments' 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *Sinjin shows Cat something on his laptop. *When she tells him to replay the video, he responds by saying "Kay-kay," one of Cat's catchphrases. 'Season 3 Moments' 'A Christmas Tori' *Cat opens her mouth excitedly and points at Sinjin when the girls perform It's Not Christmas Without You, then she and Jade sing and dance for him. *Sinjin jumps up and down when Cat points at him. 'The Worst Couple' *Sinjin invites Cat to attend the rehearsal of his game show. *After Sinjin invites everyone to his game show he skips happily out of the room, and Cat watches him go, smiling. *When seeing that nobody responds to Sinjin when he says "It's time to play," Cat answers "Sinjin's Game Show." *Sinjin brings Cat up to the stage to compete on his show after getting rid of a set of couples who weren't attractive enough. This means he finds Cat to be attractive. 'Crazy Ponnie' *When Jade is trying to kill her, Cat tries to use Sinjin for protection. TheSlap.com Hints *When Cat posts a status about baby food flavors, Sinjin is the first to comment with his favorite. *Cat mentions in a photo caption that she feels bad for not inviting Sinjin onto the party bus. Trivia *Both Cat and Sinjin said the phrase "whoosh" once. In Beck Falls for Tori, Cat said that when she interrupted Tori's audition, and Sinjin also said the same thing in iParty with Victorious when he was talking to André. *Both like to eat baby food. Gallery Cinjin2.jpg|Cat and Sinjin Cinjin.jpg Tumblr lh9du6tOXK1qe17wio1 400.jpg Diddly-bops-victorious-18670623-500-375.jpg The New Diddly-Bops @ the Green Meadow Mall.JPG Sinjin and Cat.jpg Tumblr luxn5pyvox1qcx61o.gif IMG 7578.PNG|Cat using Sinjin as a human shield IMG 7926.JPG|Cat using Sinjin as a human shield Coliver Coliver is the pairing of Cat and Oliver (C'''/at and '''Oliver). They have only interacted in Tori Goes Platinum. It is unknown if Oliver will ever appear on the show again. This is only to discuss friendship because a romatic relationship between them would be illegal due to the large age difference between the two. Season 3 moments 'Tori Goes Platinum' *Cat's parents hired Oliver to keep Cat away from Bibble. *Oliver used to be obsessed with Bibble like Cat. *At the end of the episode, Cat and Oliver are seen secretly eating Bibble behind a dumpster. *Oliver protected Cat all the episode. Gallery Cug Cug is the pairing of Cat and Tug (C'/at and T/'ug). Tug was Cat's Prome date. It is unknown if they actually dated and if so, how long their relationship lasted. It is also unknown if Tug will reappear for a second appearance in the future. Season 2 Moments 'Prom Wrecker' *It is revealed that Cat met Tug at Bed, Bath and Yonder. *Tug is Cat's date for the "Prome", so she probably invited him to go with her. *Cat giggles when Tug makes his hat light up and spin. *Tug's wardrobe choices might be attempts to impress Cat, and they seem to work. *When Tug has disappeared for a long time, Cat continues defending him against Robbie. Gallery Fddfggtr.jpg Screenshot6.jpg Dolly Dolly is the pairing of David Vega and Holly Vega (D'/avid and H/'olly). It can also be referred to as Havid (H'/olly and D/'avid). They are the parents of Tori and Trina. They are married. They often go on trips together, leaving their daughters at home so that they can be alone. Season 1 Moments 'Pilot' *They are introduced on the show as Tori's parents. *They both attend the Big Showcase. 'The Birthweek Song' *They try to throw Trina a wonderful birthweek party together. 'Freak the Freak Out (episode)' *The two go away together to get out of having to take care of Trina. *After David comes in and sees his older daughter tussling with Hayley Ferguson and Tara Ganz, he immediately yells "Honey, get back in the car!" to his wife, keeping her from going into the house and having to deal with Trina and the girls. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *They are having a romantic evening together with candles and a movie. *They get upset when Cat, Robbie Shapiro, Jason, André, and Jade interrupt them. Season 2 'Locked Up!' *Holly seems very concerned for her injured husband (whom Trina has hit in the face with a golf club). *They force Tori to take Trina with her to Yerba, meaning that they were left alone in the house together for the whole break. Season 3 'A Christmas Tori' *Tori mentions that their parents are out of town together, again leaving their children behind (possibly in favor of romance). Gallery Parents.jpg Birthweek.jpg Aa1.jpg Holly david.jpg Holly david together.jpg Mr. and Mrs. Vega.PNG RobbieVega.jpg Festori Festori is the pairing of Festus and Tori (Fest/us and T/'ori'). The following is only to discuss the friendship between them, as any romantic relationship would be illegal. Season 1 Moments 'The Wood' *Tori feels really bad when she sees that she and Jade smashed Festus's car. *Tori pushes Festus home using wheelbarrow to make up for damaging his car. *Tori sings to Festus when he asks her to. Season 2 Moments 'Locked Up' *Festus tells Tori about Yerba. *Festus tells his brother Sgrodis to greet Tori and her friends in Yerba to allow them to perform. *Tori compliments Festus' truck. *Festus captioned a photo on the Slap from the episode saying that because he and Tori were standing so close (according to the laws in his country) they were now engaged to be married. He seemed excited about this, implying that he likes Tori. Gallery Tumblr lta00rRbFq1qd8z57o2 500.png Untitled (2).jpg Jorifbf.jpg IMG 2976.PNG IMG 2977.PNG IMG 2991.PNG Handré Handré is the pairing of Hope Quincy and André Harris (H'''/ope and '''André). It can also be referred to as Andrope (Andr/é and H/'ope'). They dated in André's Horrible Girl. Season 3 Moments 'André's Horrible Girl' *They date in this episode. *André calls her "baby". *She kisses his cheek. *André does whatever she tells him to, even when he doesn't want to. *Hope buys André expensive clothes and an expensive watch. *Hope drives André to school in her car. *André feels bad about dating her just because of her dad. *André tries to be honest with her by breaking up with her. *Hope wants André to keep dating her during her party so that others can see them together. *Hope asks André why he brought Tori to the party, possibly because she is jealous. *Hope keeps rolling her eyes at Tori and André while they were on stage, possibly because she is jealous of their interaction. Gallery Hope and ad.jpg Angry hope.jpg IMG 1710.PNG IMG 1712.PNG IMG 1713.PNG Andreshorrible.jpg Ahg117.jpg Ahg119.jpg Ahg120.jpg Ahg121.jpg Hary Hary is the pairing of Holly Vega and Gary (H'/olly and G/'ary). It can also be referred to as Golly (G'/ary and H/'olly). Season 3 Moments 'Crazy Ponnie' *Holly says Gary is handsome. *She texts him. (This means she has his personal number.) *He tells Tori, "Your mother is a special lady." Hori Hori is the pairing of Hope Quincy and Tori Vega (H'''/ope and T/ori'). It can also be referred to as Tope ('T'/ori and H/'ope'). They only interact in André's Horrible Girl. It is unknown if they will ever interact again as Hope has only made one appearance on the show so far. Season 3 Moments 'André's Horrible Girl *Tori helps André sing her a birthday song. *Hope invites Tori to have sushi with her and Andre. Janiel '''Janiel is the pairing of Jade and Daniel (J'/ade and D/'aniel). It can also be known as Janny (J'/ade and D/'anny). It is unknown if they will ever interact again, as Danny has only made one appearance on the show so far. Season 1 Moments 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Jade wants to know who Tori was talking to, who was Danny. *Jade asks Danny why he was talking to Tori. *Jade wants to know why Danny dumped Tori, not knowing that Tori actually dumped him. *Jade asked Danny how he celebrated when Tori broke up with him. *Jade wants to tell Cat about Daniel. *Jade said that Daniel said that Cat's brownies are really good. *Whenever Tori got bummed about seeing Daniel, Jade would grin widely. *Jade wants to know if Daniel ever spun Tori like how he was spinning Cat. *Jade wants to know why Tori sprayed hot cheese all over Danny with a smug smile on her face. Gallery Wew.png Jayley Jayley is the pairing of Jade West and Hayley Ferguson (J'/ade and H/'ayley). They are enemies. It is unknown if they will ever interact again, as Hayley has only made one appearance on the show so far. Season 1 Moments 'Freak the Freak Out' *Hayley starts flirting with Beck, making Jade feel uncomfortable. *Hayley and Jade are about to start fighting. *They compete against each other in the Karaoke Dokie singing competition. *Each thinks of herself as a great singer. *Jade and Hayley both like Beck's hair. *They have a bet, each confident that the other will lose. *Hayley is upset when the crowd picks Tori over her and Tara Ganz, knowing that she lost the bet to Jade. Gallery Hayley_jade.png IMG 3848.PNG IMG 3853.PNG IMG 3854.PNG IMG 3855.PNG IMG 3856.PNG IMG 3859.PNG IMG 3861.PNG IMG 3862.PNG IMG 3863.PNG IMG 3864.PNG IMG 3865.PNG IMG 3866.PNG Jyder Jyder, also referred to as Jayder or Ryde, is the pairing of Jade West and Ryder Daniels. It is one of the only semi-popular pairings where the two people involved have never actually interacted onscreen. This pairing's rise to popularity (known as the 'Ryder Revolution') came after Beck and Jade's break up in The Worst Couple. Trivia *They are known at school as the resident "bad boy" and "bad girl." *They have similar styles-black, leather, silver jewelry, dark colors, combat boots, etc. *Both have made created trouble for Tori (Jade in multiple episodes and Ryder in Beggin' on Your Knees (episode)). Moments Beggin' on Your Knees (episode) *Jade says Ryder is "hot and perfect." *Jade is less than supportive of Ryder and Tori's relationship, possibly because she is jealous. *Jade seems amused when Tori finds out about Ryder, saying she must feel pretty stupid. Keendré Keendré is the pairing of Keeko and André (Kee/ko and A/'ndré'). It is unknown how long they dated and whether or not they will interact again, as Keeko was only mentioned in one episode so far. Season 2 Moments 'Who Did It to Trina?' *André met Keeko at a BF Wang's. *Keeko called André. *André seemed very fond of Keeko; as the opening notes to Song2You is his ringtone when he calls. *André really wanted to go on the date with her as well. *André jumped over Lane's couch and rushed out Lane's office, just to go see her, as soon as the mystery was "solved." 'TheSlap Hints' *André posted: "Had a blast on my date with Keeko... NO THANKS TO YOU GUYS AND YOUR ENDLESS FLASHBACKS!" Lestus Lestus is the the pairing of Lane and Festus (L'''/ane and F/estus'). Although they are not seen together a lot in episodes, they seem to get along. They are both faculty at Hollywood Arts. Season 1 Moments 'The Wood *Lane is mad at Robbie and Trina because they injured Festus. *Lane makes Robbie and Trina work the grub truck while Festus is at the hospital. *Lane is outraged when he sees Festus's car damaged and orders the people from The Wood to leave. *Since Festus's car was damaged and he had no transportation to his house, Lane cared enough to make Jade and Tori carry him home in a wheelbarrow. Likowitz '''Likowitz is the pairing of Lane and Sikowitz (L'/ane and S/'ikowitz). Season 2 Moments 'Tori Tortures Teacher' *Lane doesn't like that Sikowitz is depressed. *He encourages Tori to help Sikowitz. 'Helen Back Again' They are sitting next to each other during the re-auditions. Season 3 'Tori & Jade's Play Date' *Lane comes to see Sikowitz's play. *The two sit together at the performance. 'How Trina Got In' *Both were involved in auditioning new students for the school. *In the story where Trina ninja fights the teachers, she places Lane on top of Sikowitz. The Slap Moments *'Lane' "Had something stuck between my teeth, used my PearPhone screen to check it out. In related news, sorry to whomever I just sent a closeup of my molars." Sikowitz "I was wondering why you sent me a picture of your tooth. Now I know. Apology accepted." (This also proves they have each other's personal cell numbers.) *'Lane' "Anyone wanna go with me to the International Lotion Convention this weekend? Imagine it! Lotion samples from around the world!" Sikowitz "Any coconut scented lotions perchance?" *'Lane' "My job at the staff Christmas party: keeping Sikowitz from sitting on the photocopier again. Anyone wanna trade?" *'Lane' "Yeah, I thought TheSlap was student only, til I found out Sikowitz was on here, so I signed up too!" Gallery Large945.jpg Helen is Back.png IMG 3504.PNG IMG 7778.PNG IMG 2183.PNG Rane Rane is the pairing of Robbie and Lane (R'/obbie and L/'ane). Another name for this ship is Lobbie (L'/ane and R/'obbie). This is only to discuss the friendship or student-counselor relationship between them, not the romantic relationship, as this ship would be illegal. Season 1 Moments 'The Bird Scene' *Robbie (and André) helps Lane remove a squirrel from his office using nuts and a net. *This seems to be a reoccurring thing. 'Beck's Big Break' *Lane helps Robbie with his nightmares. *Lane helps Robbie stand up to Rex. *Lane gives Robbie a big cookie. *Robbie accepts what Lane says as good advice. *Though the cookie had gluten, Robbie ate it, knowing that Lane helped him psychologically. *Lane asks Robbie, "What's wrong?" when he sees Robbie getting sick. *Lane seems to feel bad when he sees Robbie getting sick from the gluten. 'The Wood' *After Lane tells the kids that there will be an audition aftervschool in the black box theater, Robbie turns, smiling at him and says something that no one else can hear. *Lane squirts Trina with more lotion than he does to Robbie. *Robbie immediately agrees to do what Lane tells him, even though Trina tried to protest. *Lane seems glad that Robbie did not try to argue with him. Season 2 Moments 'Who Did It to Trina?' *Robbie goes to Lane's office. *Lane asks about Robbie's version of the story. *Robbie tells Rex that he had to lie to cover for him, showing that he felt guilty about lying to Lane and the others. Season 3 Moments 'Tori & Jade's Play Date' *Lane compliments Robbie and Cat's ability to tell people bad news through song. *Lane pays them $50 to tell the school bully he's been expelled, and hands the money to Robbie. *Robbie worriedly asks if the bully might hurt Lane. Risty Risty is the pairing of Robbie Shapiro and Christy Vic-Harris (R'/obbie and Chr/'isty). Christy used to bully Robbie when he was little. They reunite in A Christmas Tori. It is unknown if Christy will ever reappear on the show. Season 2 Moments 'A Christmas Tori' *It is revealed that Christy used to bully Robbie all the time. *Robbie had always wanted a chance to tell Christy off. *Christy agreed to come with Beck to let Robbie tell her off. *Robbie initially thinks Beck bought Christy for him. *Robbie overlooks her past and chooses not to tell her off because she's hot now. *Robbie and Christy go off to a coffee shop together. *Robbie and Christy hold hands, but they let go when Christy says that Robbie's hand is sweaty. *Robbie puts his hand on Christy's back instead, rubbing his sweat off. Gallery Tumblr lvjjp2TSw41qcx61o.jpg Robbieandchristy.png IMG 1199.PNG Robbie Shapiro & Christie Vic-Harris.JPG Rybbie Rybbie is the pairing of Ryder Daniels and Robbie Shapiro (Ry/der and Ro/'bbie'). They were classmates in Beggin' on Your Knees. It is unknown if they will ever have interactions on the show as Ryder has only appeared in one episode so far. Season 2 Moments 'Beggin' on Your Knees ' *They are classmates together. *When Robbie suggests that Tori might be off-key, Ryder replies to him. *Robbie seemed kind of jealous of Ryder when he was dating Tori. *Robbie through Rex said that Ryder was hot. *Robbie watches Ryder's date with Tori. *Robbie makes himself look like Ryder so that he can pick up girls. *Robbie keeps Ryder on the stage while Tori is singing Beggin' on Your Knees to him. Gallery 123.jpg Tumblr lorzdtJV8G1r0ouboo1 500.gif RyderRobbieRex.png Shandré Shandré is the pairing of Sherry and André Harris (Sh/erry and André). They were boyfriend and girlfriend for a period of time. It is unknown how their relationship started and ended on the show. The only proof that their relationship ended came from André's post on theSlap. It is also unknown whether or not they will interact again as Sherry only had one appearance, and her name was never mentioned on the show. Season 2 Moments 'Prom Wrecker' *They kiss approximately 8 times in the episode. *He has his arm around her during the "prome" meeting, and she whispers in his ear while Tori speaks. *He is so caught up in kissing Sherry that Tori, his best friend, has to call several times to get his attention. *He takes her to the "Prome." *He calls her baby when he asks her to go get them drinks. *She goes and gets them drinks. *She holds his arm and hugs him after the performance. *He mentions that he tries to get to know her, meaning that he wants to have a real relationship with her that's more than kissing. *André states that Sherry saw him as a pair of hot lips. 'TheSlap.com Hints' *André posted "Finally managed to detach Sherry's lips from my face. My poor lips need a vacation." *André posted "Had to breakup with Sherry. She's doing fine...my lips are finally getting feeling back in 'em." Gallery: Andre_and_girlfriend.jpg Tumblr lnd7in1X6Q1qbb7qqo1 500.gif Screenshot5.jpg Robbie's reaction.png Sherryandre.jpg 05 Prom Wrecker-002.jpg 001.PNG Bloop55.png Shina Shina is the pairing of Shawn Becker and Trina (Sh/awn and Tr/'ina'). Trina had an obvious crush on Shawn. It is unknown if they will ever interact again, as Shawn has only made one appearance on the show so far. Season 2 Moments 'Tori Tortures Teacher' *Trina states that she has a crush on Shawn. *Trina said that Shawn is 160 pounds of senior hotness, so she knew he was a senior and 160 pounds. *Trina said that she loved Shawn. *Trina calls him "a special boy." *Trina calls him "baby." *Trina made a sausage pizza for Shawn. *Trina made another pizza for Shawn when she found out he doesn't like/is allergic to green peppers. *Trina thought they were dating. *When Shawn thought her name is Tarnie, she seemed upset. *Trina was very upset when she found out that Shawn had a girlfriend. (Specifically, she threw the pizza without the green peppers at the wall.) Gallery TTT5253532552.jpg TTT4235235352.jpg Shawnandtrina.png Tumblr lsvunwUu5c1qhwd7ko1 500.jpg Sindré Sindré is the pairing of Sinjin and André (Sin/jin and An/'dré'). They seem to be acquaintances. Season 1 Moments 'Pilot' *Sinjin greets André, his first line in the entire show. 'Survival of the Hottest' *Sinjin pays André to let him spend time in the kiddie pool. *André warns Sinjin how much time he has left. *When Tori says "Hey, Sinjin!" André tells her "It's cool, he still got two minutes left." 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *André knew that MrSkinnyJeans is Sinjin's username. 'Rex Dies' *André seems happy when Tori lets the Turblow Jet suck up the shirt Sinjin gave her, maybe because he was jealous that Sinjin gave her the shirt. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Sinjin enjoys the song André wrote for the kids. *He asks them to do another song, meaning that he likes André's musical style. 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *André's ice cream carton lands in Sinjin's spaghetti, but Sinjin does not seem upset about this whatsoever. Season 3 'A Christmas Tori' *Sinjin claps and jumps excitedly at the performance of André's song, enjoying it immensely. 'The Worst Couple' *Sinjin invites André to the rehearsal of his show. *André is part of the "good-looking" set of contestants, meaning that Sinjin considers him to be good-looking. 'The Blonde Squad' *Sinjin and André are on the movie's tech crew together (Sinjin as the cameraman and André as the boom operator). *Sinjin pauses the film when André tells him to. *André doesn't get mad at Sinjin for eating the bird seed he set out for Larry. 'TheSlap.com Hints' *André appeared in two of Sinjin's Sock Puppets videos. *André posted "I went to a party and took Sinjin as my wingman. I blame myself for going home dateless." *André posted a photo of Sinjin in the Ice Cream for Ke$ha gallery and captioned it "I dropped my ice cream on Sinjin's spaghetti. His direct quote: That's cool André, I think it gives my noodles character. That is one weird dude". *André posted "Just found week-old ravioli in my locker. Gave it to Sinjin. He seemed happy enough about it." *Sinjin commented on André's status asking him if he wanted to go play racquetball that weekend. *André said that he was sorry that Sinjin couldn't stay with him while his house was being fumigated. Gallery IMG_1509.PNG Sinkowitz Sinkowitz is the friendship pairing of Sinjin Van Cleef and Sikowitz (Sin/jin and Si/'kowitz'). They have a student-teacher friendship. Season 1 Moments 'Rex Dies' *Sinjin is on the special effects crew for Sikowitz's play. Season 3 Moments 'Tori & Jade's Play Date' *Sinjin helps Sikowitz run sound effects at the rehearsal for his play. *Sinjin understood about Sikowitz being in a mood. *Sikowitz hires Sinjin (and Burf) to guard Tori and Jade at Nozu, and he does it willingly. TheSlap Moments *Sinjin Van Cleef: My favorite Sikowitz quote: "You there, boy. Fetch me my coconuts." It was the first time he'd ever talked to me. I felt so honored. *Since Sikowitz hasn't worn socks in 8 years, he decided to donate them all to Sinjin for his Sock Puppet Theater. Gallery Act147.jpg Act146.jpg Act145.jpg Act144.jpg Act143.jpg Surf Surf is the pairing of Sinjin Van Cleef and Burf (S'/injin and B/'urf). They seem to be good friends. Season 3 Moments 'Tori & Jade's Play Date' *Sinjin and Burf sit together during Sikowitz's play rehearsal. *Sinjin touches Burf's shoulder and tells him that it's okay when Sikowitz yells at him. *Sinjin and Burf spy on Tori and Jade for Sikowitz at Nozu. 'The Blonde Squad' *Burf is on Sinjin's tech team. 'Wanko's Warehouse' *They wait in line to get into Wanko's together. TheSlap Hints *Sinjin: My buddy Burf doesn't have his own Slap page yet. He says the world isn't ready for that much Burf yet. *Sinjin: Anyone seen Burf? I'm working on an art project and he was supposed to model for me. Ugh, models are so difficult to work with. *In the "Worst Couple" gallery, Sinjin posts a picture of Burf titled "The Burf Man" and captioned "This is Burf. He's part of my posse. He's the odd one in my crew." *In the first "Sinjin's Boot Camp" video, Sinjin is training Burf. They both wear shiny metallic tights and wristbands, and Burf teaches Sinjin the difference between a "sit-up" and a "lay-up." They then do "sit-ups" together. *Burf works the camera for Sinjin in the Sinjin's Sock Puppets episode where Sinjin "meets" Ryan Seacrest. Afterwards, they go to buy dungarees together. *Sinjin posted "Waiting in line with Burf at Wanko's for the big sale tomorrow! Any ladies wanna skip ahead and snuggle with us? We'll be here all night." *In his second "Sinjin's Boot Camp" video, they are once again wearing similar outfits, and Burf helps Sinjin demonstrate which healthy food people should eat. Gallery IMG 2066.PNG IMG 2082.PNG Tbs7.jpg Situps.gif SinjinBotCamp04.PNG SinjinBotCamp06.PNG Bootcamp5.PNG Bootcamp6.PNG Bootcamp7.PNG Bootcamp8.PNG Bootcamp9.PNG Bootcamp10.PNG Bootcamp13.PNG Bootcamp11.PNG Bootcamp12.PNG Bootcamp14.PNG IMG_17341.PNG IMG_17361.PNG BurfSinjin.jpg Ww138.jpg Ww137.jpg Ww136.jpg Tarandré Tarandré is the pairing of Tara Ganz and André (Tara and A/'ndré'). They only interacted in Freak the Freak Out. It is unknown if they will ever interact again, as Tara only appeared on one episode so far. Season 1 Moments 'Freak the Freak Out' *Tara walks up to him and flirts with him. *André seems to like Tara at first. He says, "All right," smiling. Gallery Tara and Andre.jpg Catworried.png IMG 3836.PNG Tason Tason is the pairing of Tori and Jason (T'/ori and J/'ason). Tori seems to have had a crush on him. It is unknown if they will ever interact again, as Jason has only made one appearance on the show so far. Season 1 Moments 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *Tori is the first one to notice Jason. *Tori thinks that Jason is a handsome, young man, *Tori flirts with Jason (as the police officer). *Tori was going to let Jason eat her Raisin Bran. *Tori had 'much to discuss' with Jason. Tayley Tayley is the pairing of Tara Ganz and Hayley Ferguson (T'/ara and H/'ayley). They seem to be best friends. Nothing much is known about them since they've only appeared once, in the episode Freak the Freak Out. Season 1 Moments 'Freak the Freak Out' *The two girls sing Ginger Fox's hit "Number One" together. *While performing, Tara continuously sings very close to Hayley. *When Cat and Jade get up to sing, they are both sitting next to one another. *Both girls glare at Cat and Jade. *Neither Tara nor Hayley stand up to cheer for Cat and Jade. *When they win, they scream and then hug each other tightly. *Both girls took care of Trina. *Both dislike Cat and Jade. *Both girls flirted with André and Beck. *Both girls dislike Hollywood Arts. Gallery Hayley_with_tara_-_victorious.jpg Hayley-and-tara.jpg Hayley-tara.jpg Tara-haylay-dude.jpg Untitled444444444444444444.jpg 3..jpg 5..jpg 1..jpg 2..jpg IMG 3898.PNG IMG 3905.PNG IMG 3906.PNG IMG 3910.PNG IMG 3917.PNG IMG 3918.PNG IMG 3919.PNG IMG 3927.PNG IMG 3929.PNG IMG 3952.PNG IMG 4010.PNG IMG 4036.PNG IMG 4044.PNG IMG 4048.PNG IMG 4201.PNG IMG 4203.PNG IMG 4205.PNG IMG 4220.PNG IMG 4228.PNG IMG 4230.PNG IMG 4234.PNG IMG 4237.PNG IMG 4238.PNG IMG 4239.PNG Tendle Tendle is the pairing of Tori and Lendle (T'/ori and L/'endle). It is unknown if Lendle will appear again on the show. Season 1 Moments 'Rex Dies' *Tori initially agrees to go on a date with Lendle. *Tori feels sorry for Lendle. *Possibly to avoid hurting Lendle, Tori gets out of going on a date with him. Season 2 Moments 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *Tori reluctantly agrees to take Lendle's phone call for Trina. *After Tori tells Lendle that Trina died, Lendle hits on her. Tonnie Tonnie 'is the pairing of Tori Vega and Fawn "Ponnie" Lebalwitz ('To/'ri and Po/'nnie). It can also be referred to as Pori (P'/onnie and T/'ori). It is unknown if Ponnie will reappear after the episode Crazy Ponnie. Season 3 'Crazy Ponnie' *Tori befriends meets Ponnie eating inside a bathroom stall. *Tori is sad that Ponnie is ignored all the time. *Tori tries to make Ponnie feel better by telling her that she wishes her name was Pori. *Ponnie tells Tori that she is nice. *Ponnie wants Tori to come eat with her in the handicapped stall. *Tori invites Ponnie to eat lunch with her and her friends. *Ponnie keeps on disappearing around everyone else, making the Hollywood Arts students think that Tori is losing her mind. *Tori finds a doll that looks like her in Ponnie's backpack. *Ponnie impersonates a Chinese food delivery lady and dumps noodles on Tori's head. *When Tori tries to get a can of juice, Ponnie grabs her, and then tells the truth that her name is Fawn Lebalwitz. *It is revealed that Tori's locker was previously Fawn's. *Ponnie chases Tori everywhere, trying to ruin her life. *Ponnie claims that Hollywood Arts kicked her out because they wanted to make room for Tori. It was later revealed to be false. *At the end of this episode, Ponnie is dressed as a cop and drives Tori and Trina home. It shows that she's still obsessed with Tori. Gallery new victorious.png tumblr_m59g16zAZe1qesmejo1_250.jpg Normal 01.JPG Normal 02.JPG Normal 07.JPG Normal 08.JPG Normal 09.JPG Normal 22.jpg Normal 23.jpg Normal 24.jpg Normal 27.JPG Normal 32.jpg Normal 33.jpg Au6ONV8CIAE7jnb.jpg CP7.png CP10.jpg CP11.jpg Tumblr m50y1uJzgC1qesmejo1 250.gif|GIF Tumblr m50y1uJzgC1qesmejo2 250.gif|GIF Tumblr m50y1uJzgC1qesmejo5 r1 250.gif|GIF Tumblr m50y1uJzgC1qesmejo6 r1 250.gif|GIF Tumblr m566i9l6VY1qe16ako2 250.gif|GIF Tumblr m566i9l6VY1qe16ako3 250.gif|GIF Tumblr m566i9l6VY1qe16ako4 250.gif|GIF Tumblr m566i9l6VY1qe16ako5 250.gif|GIF Tumblr m566i9l6VY1qe16ako6 250.gif|GIF Tumblr m5ef0nAKuQ1r7cyulo1 500.gif|GIF Tumblr m5ef0nAKuQ1r7cyulo2 250.gif|GIF Tumblr m5ef0nAKuQ1r7cyulo3 250.gif|GIF Tumblr m5f2brJtaL1rxgb1so1 250.gif|GIF Tumblr m5f2brJtaL1rxgb1so2 250.gif|GIF Tumblr m5f2brJtaL1rxgb1so4 250.gif|GIF CP32.gif|GIF Tumblr m5eudaAJpz1qesmejo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr m5eudaAJpz1qesmejo4 250.gif Tumblr m5eudaAJpz1qesmejo1 250.gif Tumblr m5ev5aA2IO1qesmejo2 r1 500.gif Tumblr m5ev5aA2IO1qesmejo1 500.gif Tumblr m5etnxLWne1qesmejo1 250.gif Tumblr m5etnxLWne1qesmejo2 250.gif Tumblr m5etnxLWne1qesmejo3 250.gif Tumblr m5etnxLWne1qesmejo4 250.gif Tumblr m5f926s3Jq1rqtvpko4 250.gif Tumblr m5f926s3Jq1rqtvpko3 250.gif Tumblr m5f926s3Jq1rqtvpko2 250.gif Tumblr m5f926s3Jq1rqtvpko1 250.gif IMG 7592.PNG IMG 7595.PNG IMG 7597.PNG IMG 7598.PNG IMG 7599.PNG IMG 7601.PNG IMG 7602.PNG IMG 7603.PNG IMG 7604.PNG IMG 7606.PNG IMG 7623.PNG IMG 7624.PNG IMG 7624.PNG IMG 7635.PNG IMG 7636.PNG IMG 7637.PNG IMG 7638.PNG IMG 7639.PNG IMG 7640.PNG IMG 7641.PNG IMG 7642.PNG IMG 7643.PNG IMG 7644.PNG IMG 7645.PNG IMG 7646.PNG IMG 7767.PNG IMG 7766.PNG IMG 7761.PNG IMG 7759.PNG IMG 7760.PNG IMG 7768.PNG IMG 7769.PNG IMG 7770.PNG IMG 7771.PNG IMG 7772.PNG IMG 7774.PNG IMG 7775.PNG CrazyPonnie 012.PNG CrazyPonnie 011.PNG CrazyPonnie 029.PNG CrazyPonnie 028.PNG CrazyPonnie 027.PNG CrazyPonnie 026.PNG CrazyPonnie 025.PNG CrazyPonnie 024.PNG CrazyPonnie 021.PNG CrazyPonnie 020.PNG CrazyPonnie 034.PNG CrazyPonnie 033.PNG CrazyPonnie 032.PNG CrazyPonnie 031.PNG CrazyPonnie 030.PNG Toriel thumb|300px|Short Toriel video Toriel is the pairing of Tori and Daniel (Tor/i and Dan/'iel'). They were boyfriend and girlfriend for a while before the series started. It is unknown if they will ever interact again as Daniel has only had one appearance on the show so far. Season 1 Moments 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *It is revealed that Tori dated Daniel a year ago in the episode. *Daniel doesn't like Tori's brownies because they taste bad, but to spare her feelings he tells her he just doesn't like them in general. *Daniel and Tori kiss each other. *Tori gets jealous of Daniel and Cat's relationship, revealing that she may still have feelings for him. *They talk and sit beside each other on the main stairway. Gallery C N B D T 0 1.png Images (10).jpg Wew.png|Tori and Daniel's reunion Lovecat.......Cori!.png Tori kissing.png Cat's new BF.png Trendle Trendle is the pairing of Trina and Lendle (Tr/ina and L/'endle'). It is unknown if Lendle will ever reappear on the show. Season 1 Moments 'Rex Dies' *Trina and Lendle go on a date. *Trina had been excited about the date until she met him. *Instead of running out on Lendle, Trina calls Tori to see what happened. Season 2 Moments 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *It is revealed that Lendle keeps calling Trina. *In order to avoid directly hurting Lendle's feelings, Trina asks Tori to answer his call and tell him she's dead. *Trina is upset when Lendle doesn't worry about her being dead and hits on her sister instead. *Trina walks off, still talking to Lendle. Trinkowitz Trinkowitz is the pairing of Sikowitz and Trina (Trin/a and Si/'kowitz'). This pairing will never happen due to the large age difference between Sikowitz and Trina. Season 1 Moments 'The Diddly-Bops' *Sikowitz and Trina are both a part of the new Diddly Bops group. Season 2 Moments 'Tori Gets Stuck' *Sikowitz casts Trina as one of the speaking roles in his play, showing that he thinks she has potential, or Trina persuaded him to cast her. *Sikowitz allows Trina to go visit Robbie in the hospital. *Sikowitz tells Trina to learn to cough more believably, as he wants her to expand her acting abilities. *Trina goes so far as to actually contract tuberculosis in order to cough properly, showing her dedication to not only her role but to Sikowitz's direction. *Sikowitz understudies Tori's character who who saves Trina's character. *Sikowitz said that Trina's cough was not good. 'Locked Up!' *Sikowitz and Trina go to the chancellor together, just the two of them, to ask him to free Tori. *Sikowitz hides behind Trina and puts his hand on her shoulder. *Trina shoves Sikowitz toward where the chancellor wants them to go. *Trina is excited to see Sikowitz when he appears outside the jail with a plan to free them. *In the end, Trina runs off with everyone to Sikowitz's truck. 'Tori Tortures Teacher' *Trina tells Tori that if she wants to do something nice for Sikowitz she should take him to see "a really good" play. 'Season 3' 'How Trina Got In' *Sikowitz visioned Trina. *Sikowitz let Trina get into the school. *Sikowitz was willing to tell everyone about how Trina got in, in his point of view. Gallery Groupsiko.jpg Ububbujbuj.jpg Tumblr lv56daKTEb1qd8z57o3 r1 250.gif Trinkowitz.png Trinkowitz AFB.jpg Trinkowitz_TGS.jpg IMG_3582.PNG Tyder Tyder is the pairing of Tori Vega and Ryder Daniels (T'/ori and R/'yder). They are boyfriend and girlfriend briefly in the episode Beggin' on Your Knees. It is unknown if they will ever interact again, as Ryder has only made one appearance on the show, and he used Tori, causing Tori to dislike him very much. Season 2 'Beggin' on Your Knees' *When Robbie suggests that Tori might be off-key, Ryder defends her, saying, "I thought you were perfect." *Tori is very thrilled when Ryder compliments her, saying to Robbie that the pretty boy thinks she was perfect. *Ryder asks Tori out. *They have a date at Tori's house for over 46 minutes. *Tori makes him sushi, which turns out to be too big to fit into his mouth, although Ryder doesn't seem to mind. He later says, "I like the spicy tuna balls." *Tori feels bad about going through Ryder's texts and apologizes. *Tori calls Ryder "Mr. Hard Muscles." *Ryder calls Tori "Miss Cheekbones." *Tori agrees to work with Ryder for their project. *Ryder sings with Tori. *Tori thinks Ryder kissing her is a big deal; she stops him before he does it, saying "Whoa, are you going to kiss me?" *Tori and Ryder kiss. *Tori bites Ryder's lip while kissing him. *Tori is upset when she finds out that Ryder only dates girls to get a good grade. *Tori sings a song about Ryder. 'Songs' *''Good Girl ''by Carrie Underwood Gallery Tryder.jpg Victorious-beggin-03.jpg Victorious-beggin-06.jpg Wowbegginkness83kjiss.jpg Victorious-beggin-05.jpg Awe.jpg Yay324324234.jpg Boyk.jpg Screen14.jpg Tumblr_lozzrfOY6a1qfmvqeo3_250.gif|click to see gif Begginonyourknees1.png Minor Pairings' Fanfictions Beckinjin *The Best Friend He Didn't Deserve by El-Queso Cane *Tuesdays with Lane by Random Storygirl FRIENDSHIP Caniel *The Mind of an Antagonist by Live.Write.Love01 Cinjin *Summer by NuggetCaptain Jyder *What Goes Around Comes Around (ends with Bade) *One and Only (ends with Bade) *Kiss With A Fist *How I Feel About You Now *Closer to Love *Give Your Heart A Break *Open Water *Extensive Record (ends with Jyder friendship and Bade) *Color To A Life *Boardwalk *Jealosy At It's Finest (one-sided Jyder) *Jade Moved On *Bgin Again Sindré *http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7009571/1/A_Turn_of_Events Trinkowitz *Nonbergs Chicken Fried Abbey Tyder *Them For A Ryder by Marie S Zachary Category:Minor Pairing Category:Pairings